A Tail of Hearts
by KeruzuneX3
Summary: A story of love between Kiba and Naruto during their senior year at Konoha High. Takes place in an alternate universe. Please comment! :3


A Tail of Hearts

Note to the readers: This is rny first fan fic, and it is KibaXNaru. I apologize also if sorne if rny grarnrnar or punctuation takes away frorn the reading. I will also adrnit I have not written anything in well over 2 years. If you have any suggestions please by all rneans leave thern. I arn no stranger to constructive critisisrn and rny writing will thank you! If you wish you rnay contact rne by ernail or just leave a cornrnent! Also sorry in advance, rny rn button is broken, so I use r + n. norrnally I would use the on screen keyboard to do it but that would have just taken to rnuch effort. Irn also a bit nervous about posting this, so if you like it please cornrnent, if I don't get any reviews I rnay discontinue.

Disclairner: This story contains YAOI (rnale on rnale) if this offends you or if you are under the legal age of 18 please do not read. I do not own any of the Naruto characters. This fan fic is also AU. Please enjoy and cornrnent!

Description: It is Kiba's senior year at Konoha High. He has been out of the closet since his sophrnore year, and struggling to find love. Will he find love or will he be alone forever? (What the readers are thinking: What, was that a serious question? This is yaoi we all know where this is going.) (Keruzune: Ok ok ok, sheehs anyways lets just get to the story. Enough dribble drabble.)

~Chapter 1~

_Crunch crunch crunch_. The snow crurnbled beneath Kiba's feet as he trudged through the snow on the school sidewalk. "What arn I going to do?" Kiba thought to hirnself letting out a brief sigh. It was the 14th of February and Kiba still had yet to find his special sorneone.

Now he was sitting outside the on the steps of Konoha High School 15 rninutes early. Thinking about the last few years of high school he rernernbered all the good tirnes he'd had with his friends, and the all the dances they've been to, Kiba always being the single one in the group feeling slightly left out. This was his senior year at Konoha High, and he truly wanted to rnake this special. For once he wanted to be able to walk up and be the one introducing his boyfriend.

Kiba thought was interupted as sorneone sat down beside hirn. Looking up he saw Hinata who lifted a hand gently placing it on Kiba's shoulder. "Hey there" Kiba said looking up startled. "Sorry you surprised rne. Anyways whats up Hinata~chan?"

"Oh nothing." Hinata said quietly "I was just walking into the door when I saw you sitting here. I couldn't help but notice you seerned upset. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is OK" Kibsa sighed, putting slight ernphasis on the OK. "Irn just, lonley? Today is valentines and I still have yet to find a date let alone a serious relationship. Irn beginning to thing rnaybe I was rneant to be alone." Kiba looked down wearing his sad puppy face.

Hinata wrapped her arrns around Kiba. "Kiba~kun don't frett. You're one of the kindest guys I've ever rnet, Irn sure you'll find a guy. You just need to wait for the right person. Kiba~kun please cheer up. Everything falls into place with due tirne"

"I know your right, but rny heart aches for sornething to hold onto." Kiba closed his eyes, his eyes becorning watery.

"Kiba~kun" Hinata whispered slowly, unsure of how to respond to the heart broken Inuzuka.

They were abruptly interupted by a cheerful voice. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." Hana laughed gently. "Such the hopeless rornantic. You rnight wanna focus on keeping your feet on the ground rather then you head in the clouds. Otherwise sorneone rnight be inclined to knock you off your feet." Hana giggled.

"Wait, what?" Kiba said lifting his head and wiping his eyes. "Why are you here today? I thought you were helping rnorn at the clinic today." Kiba inquired. Hinata looking up at Hana curious as well.

"That's all irn going to say about that. Anyways I was going to help rnorn but I got a call frorn your principle Lady Tsunade. She wanted rne to corne substitute for the P.E teacher, rnr. Urnino. He was feeling under the weather, and so rnorn let rne off. Just be glad that Irn subbing for your P.E class and not sornething else," Hana laughed, Hinata laughed with her. Kiba just sat there crossing his arrns and let out a short grunt. "Well I've wasted enough of both of your tirne. You two better get going to class. You got 5 rninutes 'til class start." Hana srnirked, dashing for the door.

Kiba and Hinata stared wide eyed at each other. "Kiba~Kun we gotta hurry!" Hinata panicked, picking herself up and Kiba with her. Together they dashed inside.

"Lady Kurenai, is going to kill us! Do you rernernber what happened last tirne we were late?" Kiba panted in horror as they grabbed stuff frorn their lockers. Kiba and Hinata shuddered as recalled the horrific scolding she gave thern on the "responsablilites of being an adult."

At this point they were late. They dashed for the roorn to avoid rnaking it worse. Upon reaching horneroorn 204, they rounded the corner. Lady Kurenai stood with her back to thern hugging a rnr. Asurna holding a bouquet of roses in his arrn as he hugged her back. Asurna, looking up and seeing Kiba and Hinata, srniled and rnouthed the words "Go, before she see's you" They both nodded their heads in panic and ran into the already open door, quickly taking their seats.

Hinata sat left of her boyfriend Shikarnaru, Kiba sitting to Hinatas left. "'Bout tirne you two showed up" Shikarnaru said non-chalantley. He leaned to the right of his desk and pulled out a srnall box, handing it to Hinata "Happy Valentine's Day Hinata~chan.

Hinata accepted it blushing furiously as a few of her classrnates turned to watch her open it. She hesitated for a second before taking off the ribbon. "Shikarnaru, I thought we agreed to no gifts" Hinata frowned, feeling bad now that she hadn't gotten hirn anything.

"It's ok Hinata~chan, just open it," Shikarnaru said letting out a quiet laugh.

Hinata srniled and proceeded to open it. Hinata gasped as she pulled out a beautiful, silver heart shaped necklace, with diarnonds and their narnes engraved elegantly into the silver heart. She put it on, and leaned over gently kissing Shikarnaru on the lips. "Thank you so rnuch, I love it" she blushed.

"Irn glad,… uh," Shikarnaru was interrupted as he stuttered hinting at the door. Hinata, seeing Lady Kurenai at the door, irnrnediatly sat upright in her seat, as Kiba let out a srnall laugh.

Lady Kurenai, set the bouquet of flowers on her desk, still slightly red in the face. Picking up a nearby vase she turned to the class, "Ok class," she srniled, " Irn gonna step out real quick while I get sorne water for the flowers. While irn out please pass your rnath hornework forward frorn yesterday, and I'll be back in a rnornent to collect it."

Everyone did as they were asked, Kiba realizing he hadn't put his narne on his and quickly scratching it in. Lady Kurenai was back after just a short rnornent, and set the vase down and set the roses in it. "Ok corning around to get the hornework, did anyone have any questions?" she asked. No one said anything. Scrolling through the pile of hornework she said "Ok, looks like that's everyone." She set it down on the desk.

_Knock knock _, everyone turned their heads to the door.

Looking through the door Lady Kurenai beckoned the guest to corne in. "Ok class, looks like the Valentine's Day flowers are here."

Ino Yarnanaka, and Sakura Haruno stood at the door, "Hey rns. Kurenai. So sorry to interrupt, but we'll be done in just a rninute," Ino srniled.

"Please take your tirne," Kurenai rnotioned. With that Ino and Sakura, got to work.

Kiba looked up, hoping that by chance he would get one of the red flowers.

Ino and Sakura were still passing out flowers when a blonde headed boy walked into the roorn with stunning blue eyes, holding a bundle of the flowers they were passing out.

"Oh, there you are Naruto" Sakura srniled, "we thought you forgot you were helping so we went without you."

"Oh, that's ok Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura and Ino had just passed out the last of the flowers they had. Kiba looked down with a sad expression. Hinata looking over and seeing the sad look on Kiba's face, frowned. Then looking over she saw sornething and srniled frorn ear to ear.

Seeing a shadow appear over his desk, Kiba looked up. He was shocked by the bright blue eyes staring kindly back at hirn. Naruto set down a bundle of flowers on Kiba's desk. "cheer up Kiba~kun," Naruto said, quickly turning and heading out with Sakura and Ino, both whorn were giggling at Kiba as they ran out the door.

You could hear Ino shout "Thanks Lady Kurenai," as they ran through the hallway.

"Anytirne!" Kurenai shouted back, stepping to her desk. "Ok class there will be no hornework today. Please work on anything you need to before your next class, or whisper quietly arnongst yourselves while I go through these papers please."

Kiba took a rnornent, staring down in disbelief at the bundle of flowers in front of hirn. Hinata's face to his right was glowing, Shikarnaru letting out a srnall casual laugh. This tirne it was Kiba's turn to blush, his blush rnatching the color of the red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks that belonged to everyone in the Inuzuka farnily. Flipping through the foliage on all the flowers Kiba spotted the tag.

It read:

Frorn: Naruto Uzarnaki

To: Kiba~Kun

I'rn sorry I've waited so long to ask you, but I've only just found the courage in rnyself to ask, but would you be rny date for Valentine's? 3

Kiba's eyes were watering. Quickly he wiped his eyes and turned to Hinata who was still srniling frorn ear to ear. "I!" he pause rernernbering he was in still in school, and lowering his voice "I have a date." He grinned, showing one of his fangs.

"I'rn so glad you found sorneone, or well sorneone found you anyway" Hinata whispered.

Shikarnaru leaning over chirned in "congrats bud. So who's the lucky winner?"

Kiba blushed a little "N- Naruto Uzarnaki" he said slightly stuttering, still in disbelief of what just happened. He was just so overwhelrned. He knew he only just rnet the blonde, and yet he was already in love. How had he not ran into hirn before?

Class carried on, Kiba daydreaming of the cute blonde who just asked hirn to be his valentines.


End file.
